


Carded

by HYPERFocused



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-25
Updated: 2010-04-25
Packaged: 2017-10-09 03:58:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John gets some unwelcome mail, and Rodney gets to rub it in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carded

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Written for [](http://community.livejournal.com/casa_mcshep/profile)[**casa_mcshep**](http://community.livejournal.com/casa_mcshep/), and for my [](http://community.livejournal.com/cliche_bingo/profile)[](http://community.livejournal.com/cliche_bingo/)**cliche_bingo** card using the prompt "When I'm 64 – Futurefic."

1.

The letter – an actual letter, not an email, which is pretty weird in this day and age – arrives in Friday morning's mail. Rodney likes that about the island. Mail comes early, Winston's battered old boat bringing it by, often accompanied by a thermos of coffee from his wife's diner. Her name is Virginia, which never fails to make John do his donkey laugh. Their kids are not named Marlboro or Camel.

Actually, their baby girl's name is Meredith, which means either they watched that stupid show about the doctors, or John let something slip that Rodney would have preferred kept quiet. John's changed that way, no longer the laconic "why waste words when an eyebrow-raise and grunt will do" sort of guy he used to be. He'll never catch up to Rodney, it's true, but Rodney's calmed down a bit, too. They don't have to live in fear anymore, other than from some of the over zealous 'fans' who came out of the woodwork when the project was (partially) declassified.

It's great that the Wraith threat is gone, and he does enjoy seeing Jeannie and Madison and even Kaleb on these long Earthside vacations, but Rodney misses Atlantis every day that they're away from it. Misses Ronon and Teyla and even Torren, now that he's turning into a real person, and has lost his fascination with mud. Sometimes the enforced leave seems a waste. Rodney relaxes much better when he's back in his city, and he knows John does, too.

2,

"So what's in the mail?" John asks Rodney, and Rodney is all too gleeful when he hands the letter over to him. John looks at the acronym on the left hand corner, and refuses to take it from Rodney.

"Oh, that's not _mine._ I'm not the American turning fifty here." John is forced to take it, holding it as gingerly as someone dealing with radioactive material.

"I'm not fifty yet!" John protests, but his arthritic knee, and the gray that the Grecian formula won't hide don't help his case.

"You will be in a week. I'm sure they just wanted to give you time to send in your application. In case you forget. You know, the way elderly people tend to do."

"Asshole. I know what you look like as an old man. You're lucky I plan to stick around." But John knows that isn't true. He'll be the lucky one, to have the chance to grow old and ornery with Rodney by his side.

"I'm holding you to that. I expect a lot of early bird dinners and 'hey kids, get off my lawn' with you. Not to mention a lot of comfortable sex. Besides, we're both years from retiring."

"I like the sound of the sex, Do you think we could get started on that, now? I might have forgotten how that works."

"Sure. Hey, maybe AARP will give you a discount on Viagra," Rodney says, escaping the crumpled envelope John throws at him with a laugh.


End file.
